


The Forgotten Dimension

by DreaMoon20



Series: Saving the timelines [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Not Beta Read, Or the start of it, smart! Yuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaMoon20/pseuds/DreaMoon20
Summary: The dimension war has ended and Zarc has been purified, but suddenly a small group of people appear saying that they were saved and Zarc is no more. it bring the start of more problems that might destroy the world as they know it.
Series: Saving the timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Forgotten Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Yuya is a little mix between the anime and manga. he is a hacker but no one know. while he can hack LDS, he never did. also he gained knowledge from Zarc about the united world and his power.
> 
> If you say that Zarc has been only able to fuse with his dragon by real solid vision then no. being able to bring a magician that can control time and space is his power he even fused with his dragons and summoned the magician without duel disk when he controlled Yuya's body.

Yuya was almost there at LDS since just a little while Reiji called him to come soon at LDS. Just as he entered Nakajima led him to inside where the he could feel a mixed emotions coming from somewhere in the building, between confuse to fear to relief and happiness. The more they walked to the stronger the emotion become meaning the closer the source was. When they arrived at a room, he and his counterpart felt somehow restless.

"I was waiting for you Yuya." Reiji greeted him at entering.

"Yeah, what happened? I don't think that you called me without reason."

"that's right, what happened was that yesterday a group of people arrived at each dimension. all of them appear to be from the united world and talking about how Zarc does not exist anymore."

"Whar? how is that possible shouldn't they arrived at the same time as Leo and how are they sure of that?" the news was shocking after all the war and everything has ended for months.

"We think that when Ray split the world, it was incomplete. the united world remained to exist but as a shadow of what it was with a number of people still living there. Only now that the people from there were able to arrive. "

"So, why did you call me? wouldn't it be more logical too call Akaba Leo or someone else that can calm them."

"well the thing that is all of them talked about how they were sure that Zarc died but not how but the fact that they think that they were the cause of it is worrying.So, we-"

"Thought that by meeting me who has the same face as Zarc make them question themselves or at least tell you the reason." Yuya cut him off before he could continue.

"Yes, after what father did to bring everything to what it was. I fear that what they did could cause something like that or worse." the reason was simple and everything but the fact that the people's reaction could be disastrous for everyone but, there is only one choice in this.

"Okay, but you should bring the professor to talk with them cause they might be more at ease with him as one who lived in the united world"

"understood, follow me they are this way. And stay behind me"

'Are you sure Yuya?' Yuto ask Yuya in the way, worried about him with having to be able to get control and not letting anyone notice what happening could worn him thin.

'yeah this is the only way they might talk about that and we don't want a repeat or something worse that the war.' Yuto still looked like he was about to argue but know when he can't stop Yuya.

'Just make sure to bloke the emotion they will have, it won't be pretty.' Yuri said talking about the most important risk that might happen.

'Yeah won't be good to have that kind of emotion directed at us.' Yugo agreed with Yuri with make the situation all the more important.

When they stopped by a door Yuya could sense that there is only one person inside, meaning that Reiji thought of their reaction and thought that it would be best if only one person were to see Yuya. As they entered the room the person who was inside stand up while Yuya stayed behind Reiji.

"I told you and i will still say it you better off not knowing who is Zarc and why we want him to disappear! And why is there kids here they should not be hearing these things"

That was the moment that the man notice that he was no longer alone with the LDS worker alone anymore. Seeing that there were two teenagers that even if he can't see the face of the younger one, make him mad. everything is better now they should not have to know what they faced.

"That's rich, coming from someone who didn't know about Zarc return last month."

That has affected the man that he turned pale not wanting to believe what he hear.

"N-no that's not ture..."

"don't tell me that you didn't notice where you are. the building, the people, even the city. Nothing is like the world that you know and nothing here is something that you can recognized. that should prove that what ever you did, didn't work. So i would like to know what did you do?"

"you are laying there is no way that happened."

Man was he in denial.

_"You should hurry young master."_

Yuya heard a voice that does not belong to his counterparts. 

_"after all morals should not try to play gods."_

Yuya turned to the voice to find one of the first pendulum that he used, Timegazer Magician with Stargazer Magician. Beside the two of them was Astrograph Sorcerer, the one that help Yuya control the power that he got from Zarc along with Chronograph Sorcerer. 

_"And what they did might destroy everything from time to space and the dimensions as it is, the effects of what they did will soon show up. In fact they already did, look outside."_

Yuya ran to the nearest window in the room drawing attention from everyone in the room to him but, soon they realized that something is wrong. the sky start to darken and snowing black snow with the building slowly being destroyed.

"That was not suppose to happen! It wasn't! They said that they will fix everything!"

Yuya then turned to the man and asked in a serious tone. "What did they do?" Everyone was surprised as Yuya does not use that tone often 

It might be the shock that made the man not able to recognize the face of Zarc on Yuya but he answered.

"They said that they will fix everything by making sure that duel monster does not exist anymore."

That answer shocked everyone as they grasp what was said.

"On what era did they go?" Came the almost too clam question from Yuya.

"Huh?!"

"Which era did they go to?"

"I think around the time that both the creator of duel monsters and the king of games existed in."

All while they were talking they didn't realize that Yuya changed his normal Jacket to one that was somehow larger with hood. he then brought out some kind of device, then threw it to Reiji.

"This will help us connected. I will be going now."

"What are you doing?" Reiji asked as he saw that Yuya was walking to the window.

"Time travel, what else?" Yuya said as if it was the easiest and simplest thing in the world.

"they broke a hole in the time steam and they left a trial and a hole in the time steam so all i need is open another and follow them after all opening the first is the hardest but after that it is only a matter of power."

"How?" That stopped Yuya a little then Turned to look at Reiji.

"Before that let me ask you this, Do you really believe that it was Real solid Vision is what gave Zarc his ability?"

"Of course." The answer was short, after all Zarc only started his rampage because of real solid vision 

"Then let me tell you this. Zarc was always able to bring duel monsters to life. Even before real solid vision exist. After all there was a reason why there was the legend that the cards has soul. Don't also forget that Yugo was able to travel dimensions without technology."

With that Yuya turned from him and Jumped. screams were heard but when they went to look for Yuya from the window they saw him getting carried by his Magicians disappearing in a pillar of light.

What they won't forget was the fact that dis duel disk was deactivate.


End file.
